The 8th International Conference on Nutrition and Cancer will be held in Hawaii, March 10-12, 2005. The purpose of this conference is to discuss the most recent advances regarding the role of nutrients and antioxidants in cancer prevention and as an adjunct to standard therapy in cancer treatment. The conference will be divided into the following sessions: Prevention-Experimental Studies, Prevention-Human Intervention Studies, Treatment-Experimental Studies, Treatment-Human Studies, Herbal Products and Complimentary Medicine, and Gene Interaction. It is anticipated that about 25 speakers, including women and minorities, representing each of the above sessions will be invited. In addition to formal presentations by invited speakers, investigators will be encouraged to submit abstracts for poster presentation. The three best abstracts for a poster presentation will be selected by the International Organizing Committee to receive a travel award. About 150 basic and clinical scientists from the USA, and abroad are expected to participate in this conference. From critical analysis of the existing data, new ideas and concepts may emerge for future basic and clinical studies concerning the role of nutrients and antioxidants in cancer prevention and treatment. It is also hoped that the conference will serve as a catalyst for public education regarding the use of nutrients and antioxidants in prevention and treatment of cancer. We propose to publish the conference proceedings in special edition of a cancer and nutrition-related journal or in a book form in order to have a wider dissemination of information. I have successfully organized seven conferences on nutrition and cancer in the past, and the most recent conference was held in Montevideo, Uruguay, on October 3-5, 2002. The proceedings of these conferences were published. The 9th International Conference on Nutrition and Cancer will be held in San Francisco on March 8-10, 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]